1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to throwing games and, more particularly, is concerned with a weighted radially-armed flexible and spinnable throwing object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Games and activities employing throwing objects have been a popular form of recreation for many years now. Perhaps the most familiar throwing device is the flying disc identified by the trademark "Frisbee," which is manufactured by Wham-O Manufacturing Company of San Gabriel, Calif., and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,678 to Headrick. The "Frisbee" disc is generally comprised of a substantially rigid plastic material and has a recessed undersurface which curves down into an outer rim of the disc. The "Frisbee" disc is intended to be thrown by a user flicking the wrist of his or her hand and thereby causing the disc to rotate in an aerodynamically stable manner to achieve long distance flights.
Other game devices have been developed over the years which are intended to be thrown in a similar fashion and to thereby achieve a like form and length of flight. Representative examples of these throwing devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,946 to Vukmirovich, U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,171 to Panzica et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,299 to Jasinski and U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,440 to Zheng. Still other game devices intended to be thrown using a hand-held instrument or a player's hand are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 442,675 to Wilcox, U.S. Pat. No. 2,002,631 to Fiondella, U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,129 to Brown and U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,848 to Coleman. Yet another game device intended to be impelled through the air by a kicking motion is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,408,160 to Brunner. While these prior art game devices appear to be satisfactory in use for the specific purposes for which they were designed, none of them seem to be generally adaptable for a variety of recreational uses nor allow users to experiment and to devise their own games and activities with the device.
Consequently, a need remains for a throwing device which overcomes the aforementioned need in the prior art devices and does so without creating any new problems in place thereof.